Legendary Heroes
by Mysteec
Summary: If any of you like DBZ Movie 13: Legend of the Brave Warrior, or have seen it, than this is the fanfic that explains in detail just how the story happened! Prologue is complete!
1. Prologue

_**Legendary Heroes**_

Disclaimer: I Do Not own these characters. They are property of Toei Co and Bird Studios.

_**Table of Contents**_

**PART 1 - **A Demon Awakened

**Prologue - **Brotherly Love

Chapter I - Birth of Hildagarn FANFICLegendary20Heroes-Ch1.htm   
Chapter II - Hildagarn's Might FANFICLegendary20Heroes-Ch2.htm   
**Chapter III -** Music that Calmed the Beast  
**Chapter IV -** "The Ocarinas have been stolen!"  
**Chapter V -** Turn of the Tide

**PART 2 -** End of an Era

**Chapter VI -** Final Showdown  
**Chapter VII -** The Hunt  
**Chapter VIII -** A Priest's Sacrifice  
**Chapter IX -** The Void of the Oracle  
**Chapter X -** Final Destination

_**Table of Contents**_

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_-Brotherly Love-_**

**_Over a thousand years ago, on the distant planet of Konats, there was a young man named Tapion. He was an only child, had loving parents, whom were quite well off as far as money went. He felt he would be an only child for the rest of his life, but his parents began speaking in whispers lately, in which he could not hear what was said. It made him wonder what was going on. He approached his father one morning about the matter. "What are you and mother talking privately about?" he asked, wanting to know, "I want to know this moment." His father turned from the fire, looking at his teenage son, "Mum and I will talk to you tonight about it." His father said shortly. Tapion did not take no for an answer, "Father, I insist that I know now." "Tonight. End of discussion, Tapion." his father said sternly. Tapion sighed and left. He wouldn't be able to push his father into telling him what was going on. He had no other choice than to wait for tonight to come. When they told him later that night he was caught quite unprepared for the news and he was not pleased at the prospect at all. His mother was pregnant and he was going to be a big brother soon. He hadn't wanted a sibling. They were nothing but trouble. Knowing his parents, they would shove the responsibility of taking care of the kid on him. "Why now do you want another? They are nothing but an extra thing to lug around." Both of his parents looked astonished, "How can you say that Tapion? You don't even know having a younger sibling is like." his father explained, he had a younger sibling when he was younger. The poor child hadn't hardly lived to see seven, "And I plan not to know." said Tapion, crossing his arms. He couldn't care less about whether the child was born or not. "I hope you will change your attitude when he, or she, comes." His father told him. Tapion looked away. He wasn't going to change his mind. Not by a long shot.  
About five months into the pregnancy his mother suddenly had to go the emergency room. She had hit her head on the way to the outhouse. Damn near knocked her unconscious. Tapion had seen it and insisted that she have someone look at it, for there was a big knot on the side of her head. She argued that she was fine and just bumped her head on something. Tapion could see that it was obviously hurting her, but she never complained. He told his father about the incident, but he could not persuade her to go see someone about it either. And now this. He wanted to go see her but his father had told him no. "If she has suffer amnesia it would be better if I went. I feel like she will recognize me more so than you. I will come get you if she's asks to see you. I'll be back." With that, his father left. Tapion stood there afraid for his mother. Would she recognize him when she saw him? Or would he be a complete stranger to her? All the questions had frightening and uncertain answers. An hour went by before he made up his mind. His father had not returned and he felt he had to go see why. He walked out the door into the cold bleakness of winter. A few minutes later he found the hospital and room she was in. He found his father standing outside her door. "Father, what's wrong? Did you already go in?" His father wiped his mouth, "Tapion," said he, "she didn't know who I was. I tried to help her remember, you know, but she only looked at me like I was a new acquaintance to her." "Has she called for me?" His father shook his head, "No, she hasn't called for anyone, most likely because she doesn't remember anyone." he sat down hard in a chair, covering his face. Tapion could hardly believe that his father was actually crying. He only put his arms around his father's shoulders. His father continued, "And to think she's carrying that child. She doesn't know who the child's father is." "Stop talking like that. Tapion begged, "You're making me feel ill to think about that. Amnesia never lasts forever does it?" "No, no it doesn't. Days, months, and a couple of years at the longest." his father said miserably, "See? Mother will remember about us in a couple of days. Don't worry." Tapion reassured him," Yeah," "How long are they going to keep her here?" "Until tomorrow," his father answered, "just to see if she improves." "Oh good. I feared that they were going to keep her longer!" He turned to his son, "Are you afraid of being in here? You can go outside and wait if you want." Tapion looked offended, ""Afraid? Of course not. Don't be absurd. I'm not afraid of being in here." His father turned back around, chuckling.  
The next day her memory had slightly improved, for she called for her son. It was hard for him to see his mother this way. The doctors had said that there was a good chance that she would regain her memory within two to three months. Later that day they returned home, for his mother was beginning to remember more and more. Both felt that it was good sign. But she still saw her mate as a total stranger and wanted him out. As the days went by, she became more openly violent towards his father but he could do little about it. Several times he had to hold her back from trying to attack father, but because of her being pregnant it was hard to do.  
She finally managed to get his father out, and was quite shocked that his father did not march back in the house. He ran out to his father, worried. "Aren't you going to come back in?" Tapion asked, "Tapion?" his father stared at him as he had gone mad, "Do you see what is happening here? She doesn't want me here. I'm nothing but a total stranger to her now. And you ask me to go back inside? I can't take any longer. It's been a month. A month. I haven't seen any sign that she is improving. I'm sorry that you have to go through this day and day out. I have to leave," "But why? Why do you have to leave?" Tapion asked. What was his father saying? " Because I love you both." his father said, "That doesn't make any sense to me, father, how could you leave us if you love us? I don't understand." His father sighed, "Hopefully someday you will understand Tapion. I will return to you, mother, and your brother or sister someday soon. I have to. But for now, I must go." "Father...you can't..." Tapion whispered, "I promise that I will return to the family. Good-bye, my son." He watched his father turn and leave, with his eyes stinging. He couldn't believe that his father had given up on his mother. But he had promised to come back and promises were taken seriously in the family. For Tapion's father, it would be three months before he saw her or his son again.  
Tapion walked back into the house, surprised to see a relieved look on his mother's face. Evidently she was glad that man had finally left. It was sickening to see her looking so smug. He wanted to wipe it off and tell her every bad thing he could think of, but that was not in his nature to do such a thing. Not to his own mother, who suffered from amnesia. She couldn't help being ill anyway. Another month dragged on. One morning, Tapion woke up like every other day. There was something different that morning though. His mother was not in the kitchen cleaning. If fact, she wasn't in the living area at all, or outside coming from the outhouse. He walked back inside and listened hard. Very faintly, he thought heard someone crying. That someone, he soon realized, was his mother. She had woke up but had not gotten out of bed. "Mother?" he asked nervously, standing outside her door, "Can I come in?" Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door. She sat on the bed, still in her night clothes, her head drooped. She looked up at her son as he entered. "Oh, Tapion..." she whispered, getting up to take her son into her arms. "I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you and your pa. Do you know where he is? He was not lying in bed with me when I woke up." Oh my god what is this? Was his mother's amnesia finally over? She had mentioned father but she seemed not to remember what she did during her amnesia. His heart sank. She didn't know that she had kicked him out and never had spoken to him since. Tapion had not seen or heard from him either in the past month. "Mother, I'm sorry but..." he stopped mid-sentence, not at all sure what to say, "What happened Tapion? Don't tell me he is dead." Tapion shook his head, "No, you...you..." he stammered; he couldn't finish. His mother was looking at him expectantly. He finally let it go, "You kicked him out." Tapion blurted out. "You saw him as a complete stranger and you didn't want him here, so you kicked him out." Tapion stopped then; he saw that he had said too much, instantly regretting in the manner in which he went about telling her. His mother looked as though she had been slapped; her son rarely told things so bluntly and without thought. But the news of her, _her_, throwing out her own mate, was almost too much. But she had to know something, "Has he been back?" Tapion shook his head no, "Oh dear, I've done a terrible thing! A terrible, terrible thing..." her voice trailed off. She sounded very much like an innocent child who didn't mean to hurt someone's feelings. Tapion's grip tightened, "Mother you couldn't help getting amnesia and forgetting who he was." he tried to tell her, "That's no excuse." she whispered, "No excuse." She pulled away from her son, "Do you know where he's gone?" Tapion shook his head no again. "No, he didn't tell me and I haven't heard from him in a month. But he made a promise though," his mother looked into her son's face, "What did he promise?" Tapion took a deep breath, "He said he promises to come back to us soon. And that he left because he loves us." "And he will keep his promise Tapion." his mother assured him, "He always has. I'm going to try to find him, and tell him to come back home. And help me raise the family." Tapion looked at his mother with a reassuring smile, "He will return mother. I know he will." He was grateful to have his mother back. Truly grateful.  
His mother's last month of pregnancy also dragged on. The search for his father had been fruitless. After awhile, Tapion began to think that his father had deserted him and his mother, leaving mother to have the child all alone. It got to the point where Tapion nearly hated his father for leaving them. He then turned his fury on the unborn child. That child had no right to exist if his father did not exist. It would slow them down as a family and cause nothing but trouble. He had to get rid of it before it became a serious problem. It _had_ to be dealt with. Finally the day had arrived when his mother went into labor. He rushed her to the hospital as fast as he could and he would remain there for the next 24 hours. His mother was in labor for a long time. He waited outside the door pacing back and forth. From time to time he heard his mother yell in pain. Several people came by and asked if he was the father. His only answer was a glare until they would hastily walk away. A priest came by him and sat down. He wore similar attire except that he had an orange hooded cape which was pulled over his head. Tapion could not see his face. "It's hard I know," began the Priest, looking at Tapion, "My mate had a child awhile back. I know its not easy for a boy like you to have your mother giving birth to a baby." Tapion turned to the man, eyes flashing, "What the hell do you know? I'll bet you never had your father leave your family when the family was in dire need for his support. Especially when mother wants it so badly..." his voice cracked, "Your father left you?" the Priest asked, "How could you know that for sure? I don't think he's left you. I've heard you've been looking everywhere for him." The Priest leaned forward, "Don't you see, Tapion? You are looking so far out that you are not seeing that he's been right under your nose all along." Tapion glared at him, "Shut up. What do you know about me? Nothing! You don't know me or my family so step off and mind your own goddamned business." Tapion stopped, shaking in fury. "Fine, have it your way." said the Priest, "But I _will_ be back to see you." the Priest got up and left him standing there. Tapion was alone again.  
An hour later, one of the doctors came out. "Sir, your mother...its happened. She gave birth to a baby boy." The young man had his back turned to him. "Sir?" the doctor asked again, "I said fine. That's good." said the man. He didn't sound happy about his mother giving birth at all. "She asks to see you now." He turned, "Where's the little boy at?" he asked, "Well you see that's the thing see..." the doctor started to say. "Where is he?" demanded Tapion. "He's...he's gone, Tapion. I'm sorry. He wasn't breathing when he came out and... oh God I'm so sorry." the doctor looked away, "Good. That'll save me the effort in doing _him_ a favor." Tapion muttered under his breath. The doctor hadn't heard what was said, "What," asked he, "Can I go see mother?" Tapion asked. "Yes, right this way," said the doctor leading the way. His mother was laying in bed with beads of sweat coming off her forehead. To Tapion, she looked more ill than he had last seen her in the hospital three months before. "Tapion, its over. Your brother is dead. I'm so sorry. I wish your father was here." she said brokenly. "I know, I wish he were too." Tapion said trying to sound sad. Inside he was glad his father wasn't there. His mother's immediate condition brought him back into the moment. Her grip on his hand which was strong at first, was now beginning to wane. "Mother? What's happening to you? Mother?" Tapion asked in alarm. Tapion's mother had lapsed into a quiet sleep. "Mother?" he cried out, calling out her name over and over again. His mother never stirred. She was dead. He had wanted his brother dead but not this! Not his mother. He raced back out of that room--right into the Priest.  
Tapion stumbled back, "What are you doing back here?" he demanded, "To consult me? I don't want to be consulted by you. Not now. Not ever." Before he realized what had happened, he was on the floor, staring up at the Priest, with the side of his face stinging from the blow. "Never in my life would I hear my own offspring speak this way." said the Priest pulling off his hood, "And you say you don't want any consultancy from your Priest father?" "What? Who _are_ you?" Tapion asked feeling sick. The blow had felt strangely familiar. "Tapion," whispered the man, shaking his head sadly, "You don't recognize me, do you? I told you three months ago that I would return. And I have." Father? It can't be! "Father...why...how...?" Tapion was trying hard to understand. That surprise quickly turned to anger, "You...you came back. But you came back too late. Mother is gone. And so is my brother. I hope that they've told you he's dead as well." There was silence between the two men, "No," said his father at last, "he is not dead. Your brother isn't dead, Tapion." Tapion looked at him unbelieving, "What? How could you know that?" "They told me on my way over here that he fine and breathing on his own." "What?" Tapion repeated. How did that kid survive? Looks like he might have to get his hands dirty after all. "They told me less than five minutes ago that he was dead." Tapion said making his voice sound upset, "Miscommunication in telling you my guess." concluded his father. A sudden dangerous look came into his son's eyes, "I was hoping that it was true! Now I hear that's it not. Where is he at now?" "Are you going to go see him?" his father asked. He didn't like what he seeing, "Oh, I'm going to do more than go see him." he growled. Tapion yanked out his father's sword. It had been hidden underneath his cloak all along. "Tapion have you gone mad?--" Tapion cut him off, "I told you over seven months ago that I didn't want him. I still don't. Especially now. And I also told you that he would be nothing but trouble. And see," he nodded his head towards his mother's room, "he already _is_ trouble. He had killed mother just to be born. He killed someone you and I both love very much." With that Tapion stalked off, with his sword held steady in his hand. His father grabbed his arm, "Tapion don't be a fool-" "Back off!" he threatened, "Before I kill you." he held the blade up at his father's neck. His father resigned, "Fine," he whispered, letting go of his arm, "Go and kill the child if you wish it. You will just be killing a part of yourself." Tapion stared at him a moment longer. Humph. he thought. He turned and walked down the hallway. His father was left alone, trembling a little. Would his son actually go through with it? Was he actually going to destroy something that his mother tried hard to create? His looked at his mate's room. She was truly gone. And the last thing she wanted was for her family to fall apart. He had to keep his promise. He went down the hallway to catch up with his son.  
Tapion turned the left and to the left again into his brother's room. He saw his brother was awake in the cradle. He wasn't crying or anything but only looked around at everything curiously. His young eyes eventually set on Tapion, who was now near his cradle. He kept the sword low, although he didn't know why. It wasn't like the kid could block it or be scared of it anyway. "Hey there little fella. Looks like you've caused quite a bit mischief in your first hour of your life." Of course the boy didn't say anything. He only stared at Tapion with curiosity. "Too much mischief. You don't belong in my life. You shall never be a brother of mine!" He pulled the sword up over his head, the blade aimed downward, at the little boy's head. The baby jumped at the sudden movement and stared at the blade. "You've caused too much pain and suffering for me." he whispered. He stared at his brother. His brother stared back. The blade did not move. The baby stuck his fingers in his mouth, still staring at Tapion with those green eyes. Those eyes. His eyes. He was staring back him, seeing that he about to kill himself. No no no! Tapion continued to stare into his little brother's eyes. He saw his mother, his father, and himself, all at once in those eyes.  
The sword suddenly descended downward; faster and faster it went it down. The boy gasped; the sword made a loud clang as it hit the floor. Tapion suddenly collapsed to the floor, and silently wept. How could he be such a fool? How could he have any right to take away what his mother worked so hard to create? It wasn't the kid's fault that mother died; he couldn't help that he did what nature intended children to do when they came into the world. How could I be such a idiot? I nearly did a very selfish thing; something that I would've regretted for as long as I live. "Oh, brother forgive me." Tapion whispered, "I have failed to be a good brother to you already." The boy smiled at his older brother and grasped his brother's finger. He tried to stick Tapion's finger into his own mouth, but of course it was too big. To Tapion, it seemed as though he was kissing it in forgiveness. He felt that he and his little brother would make a good team. He would protect the kid to the best of his abilities.  
His father stood at the doorway. He had heard and seen the inner struggles his son was trying to overcome. He had made a wise decision of not killing his brother. Sooner or later there may be a time where he would have to. He was proud of his son for overcoming his personal demons. Tapion now sat in a chair with his little brother in his arms. It took him awhile to realize that his father was standing beside him. He looked over to him ready to apologize, but saw that there was no need; he had already apologized to him. His father put his arm around him, "Now, didn't I say that I would come back?" "Yes, you did. And I am glad that you have returned." "Have you figured out a name for the little guy yet?" Tapion looked at him, "Why do I have to come up with a name for him?" he asked. "Because," his father pointed out, "you're his brother. Might as well. Me and mother would have let you anyway." Tapion looked back down at his little brother, who had now stuck his fingers back in his mouth. He thought about it for a moment. "Minosha," he said finally, "That will be my brother's name." His eyes were shining brightly, looking towards the future with great anticipation with his new little brother. Maybe having a sibling wouldn't be so bad after all. _**

_**Minosha would later prove to be his greatest friend, ally, and brother he could ever have.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_How was that? I am very proud of this one, and this is just the prologue! There are more chapters to come so don't worry. Yeah yeah I know its sounds like a another whole story within a story but I felt I had to put this is in as the prologue. Plz review. Email: NO FLAMING._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Legendary Heroes**_

Disclaimer: I Do Not own these characters. They are property of Toei Co and Bird Studios.

_**Table of Contents**_

**PART 1 - A Demon Awakened**

Prologue - Brotherly Love FANFICLegendary20Heroes-Prologue.htm 

**Chapter I -** Birth of Hildagarn  
Chapter II - Hildagarn's Might FANFICLegendary20Heroes-Ch2.htm   
**Chapter III -** Music that Calmed the Beast  
**Chapter IV -** "The Ocarinas have been stolen!"  
**Chapter V -** Turn of the Tide

**PART 2 - End of an Era**

**Chapter VI -** Final Showdown  
**Chapter VII -** The Hunt  
**Chapter VIII -** A Priest's Sacrifice  
**Chapter IX -** The Void of the Oracle  
**Chapter X -** Final Destination

_**Table of Contents**_

**_Chapter One - Birth of Hildagarn_**

**-Life at Home-**

**_"Hey come on brother, its time to get up! You burning daylight!" A now seven-year-old Minosha cried out, "If you don't get up I'm going to jump on your head!" he threatened playfully. His brother still slept on. "All right then you asked for it!" he immediately got on the bed and started jumping. Bounced and bounced some more. Finally his brother groaned, he was coming around. "Come on get up already!" "Go on and get off the bed. It's too early in the morning to be causing all that racket." He stopped jumping. "No it isn't. Its past seven." "And you call that late?" "Yup." This was a typical morning ritual and Tapion was not usually willing to deal with for long. Damn and he was having a good dream too. "Fine, fine I'll get up." Tapion grumbled. Minosha grabbed his arm; if he didn't, his brother was likely to go back to sleep. He got up and they both went into the kitchen where they smelled food. The past seven years had passed by quickly. Everyday he watched his brother grow up, sometimes, Tapion thought, a lot faster than most kids his age. The kid was pretty damn smart and a smart-ass when he wanted to be, which thankfully, wasn't often. Today was another reason for his little brother to be excited. He was going to teach him to fly. He had invited a friend over so that she could learn to fly too. He had met her at school even though the boys and girls were separated from each other. They had actually knew each other before that, when they crawled, but of course they didn't remember each other then. They finished eating when there was knock at the door. "I bet that's San!" Minosha said with his mouth full. He quickly wiped his mouth and ran to answer the door. He opened the door but to his surprise there was no one there. "Now I know there was a knock at the door. I'm too young to be hearing things." he muttered stepping out to investigate. "Minosha? Is anyone out there?" his brother called from inside from inside the house. "No," _At least not yet._ Tapion got up from the table. "No one's here, brother. There isn't--Whoa!" he felt something hit him from the back, knocking him down face-first. He heard a laugh-a girl's laugh. "San! What are you doing? Get off of me already!" "Oh wah, quit your complaining Minosha. You knew I was going to do that. Or at least you should have known." she said, getting off of him. "I bet you can't wait to learn to fly. I know I can't." she said excitedly, "No way, I can't either, if brother hurries up...!" he turned his head toward the door, "Tapion come on, lets go! We don't have all day you know." Tapion finally came out. Quit your fussin' boy. We're going out back to do this." "Okay!" said both kids in unison.  
They went out in the backyard. At first, they both didn't have quite the right idea on how to do it. "Use your energy," Tapion had said. Both of them were using energy all right, but not the energy he was talking about. Minosha was jumping and San...Sann apparently knew a little more about it but she wasn't getting anywhere either. "San, you're doing good, but focus more." "Oh," she said understanding. She stopped and began to concentrate. She felt the energy in her belly and relaxed her muscles. Slowly she floated upward, "Hey look I'm doing it! Look Minosha! I got it!" She went forward waving her arms about trying to keep balance. "Not so high," they both warned. "I'm fine. Whoa!" San lost the energy and fell. It wasn't that far of a fall but it was far enough. "San are you hurt? See you should've listened to me." Tapion said. "No, I'm fine. I wanna try again." "Alright, just let Minosha have a go at it first." Before Tapion even finished saying this, his brother had already begun to float too. "See San? You aren't the only one!" San floated back up too, getting used to it. "Wow, this is fun!" They practiced for another hour or so before they went back inside. They were starving._**

Tapion, however, was in his own thoughts. Problems with the wizards from the Tsunami Ruins, were getting only getting worse. People were being killed for their energy, and the more they killed, their master would eventually grant them the magic to create a living monster from the statue of Hildagarn. They had already threatened to unleash the devil but for a long time, no one took them seriously. He hoped that things wouldn't get worse. If they did, he wouldn't know how to tell his little brother that their world was being destroyed. Right now though he did these errands involving the wizards in secret; he didn't want his brother to worry about him. Just the same, his brother was suspicious about what Tapion really did during the day. "Hello? Tapion?" said Minosha, waving his hand in front of his face, "What?" "I said, 'let's go back outside." "Oh sorry. Alright let's go." His little brother gave him a strange look and ran outside. He knew the look. His brother knew something was wrong and he was going to ask him what it was soon. His father walked in as they walked out stopping Tapion whispering, "Trouble has started. Tell you tonight about it." "What," Tapion wanted to ask, but his father left to his room, where he kept some kind of alcohol. Since becoming a Priest, he had never touched it. Now seeing him go after it made him realize how serious the problem was. "What's wrong Tapion?" Minosha asked. He was floating upside-down looking at his older sibling worriedly, "Nothing. Hard day at work." Minosha didn't looked convinced but let that go. "Oh," "I think I'll fly with the both of you this time." Tapion said suddenly. "You better not get in our way," San said wagging her finger at him, smiling.  
Later that day San flew back home. After Minosha went asleep, his father finally emerged from his room. Surprisingly Tapion didn't smell alcohol on his breath. "What kind of trouble are the wizards causing?" he asked him point-blank, "It's not exactly the wizards; it their master. He's granted them the magic to awaken the statue, Hildagarn." "What!" Tapion gaped disbelieving, His father nodded, "Yes and if we do anything against them, they awake him. No exceptions, no compromises. They awake that beast, we're done for. We cannot possibly beat a monster like that." "Don't they have some way to control it?" "Yes but we don't know what with." Tapion said nothing. They didn't realize just how soon their fears would become a reality. 

**At Tsunami Ruins, a set of twelve wizards surrounded an open fire in the middle of the city's old time square. In front of them loomed a monstrous statue of Hildagarn, their demon-god. The statue hunched over in a crouched position. It wouldn't being staying that way for long. "**


End file.
